Sweeney Todd the rock musical: revenge is sweet
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Sweeney Todd had returned to his hometown and has a new girlfriend but history repeats itself when he returns to the barber shop in this rock musical featuring David Bowie, Drake, limp bizkit, goo goo dolls, Eric craven, Johnny Q. Public and more. Rated for strong graphic bloody violence, language, and some strong graphic sexuality/nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd came back to his home town

getting of a boat and going back to his barber

shop. As he saw his new girlfriend Melinda as

the evil man David Bowie looked watching

her as Sweeney Todd sang.

[ As I sharpening my blade and open for business,

I'll always be thinking of Melinda, David Bowie

echoed (Melinda)].

[ When I'm forgetting about that fucking whore,

I'll always be thinking of Melinda, David Bowie

echoed (Melinda).]

[ Even when go back into old ways,

I'll always be thinking of Melinda, David Bowie

echoed (Melinda).]

[I'm not going to fuck up because

I'll always be thinking of Melinda, David Bowie

echoed (Melinda).]

Melinda went for a walk, David Bowie

Followed singing

[ He tore your world apart you precious thing,

he hasn't told you everything.

And everything his done is not for you,

he shines the stars for no one.

You run so long; you run so far.

His eyes can be so cruel, and make

you into a fool, yet he does.

Live without the sunlight,

live without your heartbeat,

(Grabbed her arms whispering)

can't you see he can't live within you.]

David Bowie kissed her and left her in the street,

Melinda felt nervous about going back to Sweeney

Todd now he knew his secret


	2. Chapter 2

As Sweeney Todd was sharpening his blade

and heard the rumours of the town he sang.

[ I came back now, to the hatred,

now my friends are, no more.

Now my anger, is a razor,

that will clean my fucking wounds].

(I am the razor, cutting in your fucking skin).

(I am the razor, cutting into neck)

(Just cut me, just cut me)

(And bleed no more).

He cleaned his blade as he saw

Drake brake dancing in the street.


	3. Chapter 3

As Drake dance in the street

He rapped.

[ fucker never loved us, fucker never us

ya you say that you know us, scrubbing

your toilet with a tooth bush.

Shit, you don't know shit.

And now police is asking questions,

and your saying you don't know shit.

You know me! You know me!

once hated the boy and now is just like me.

You oh me! You oh me!

bitch better have my money or

I'm going come after it like omg!.

Remember, mother fucker, remember,

I'm on my worst behavior].

Sweeney Todd had murder in mind

as he invited up for free shave.


	4. Chapter 4

As Drake was in the chair waiting for his slave

Sweeney Todd sang to his blade.

[My ears can't hear the pain, my ears can't save me.

Why do I drive myself insane, why do I try this way.

(Where could my bodies be, bodies be).

My eyes can't see the pain, the pain won't fade.

Why do I drive myself insane, why do I try this way.

(Where could my bodies be, bodies be,

Where could my bodies be, bodies be.)

Your fucked and I'm free].

Sweeney Todd cut deep into Drake throat

and blood went all over his chair and face,

then threw his body in basement.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day...

Sweeney Todd was having passionate sex with

Melinda in his bed, both thrusted against each

other very hard, moaning and groaning under the

covers. Sweeney Todd thrusted his figures into her

vagina, kissed hard on her neck, stroke her breast

and sucked on her collarbone, licked her ear.

He climbed on top and thrusted his cock into her,

pulling her hair hard and thrusted very hard in and

out like he was being controlling. Melinda didn't want

to say it but she hated it, because she was being

fucked out of jealousy.

Melinda turn to side as the goo dolls sang

outside as David Bowie watch in the window.


	6. Chapter 6

_goo goo dolls sang..._

[And I would give forever to touch you,

because I feel you somehow.

Your the closest to heaven that I'd rather

be, I don't want go home right now.

(And I don't want the world to see me,

cause I don't think they'd understand.

And everything made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am).

Then Melinda left and Sweeney Todd

woke up alone.


	7. Chapter 7

As he turned in envy looking as his blade

_limb bizkit sang ..._

_[ nobody knows what it's like to be bad man,_

_to be the sad man, behind blue eyes ]._

_(And I feel my anger approaching,_

_as I you eyes of hate could kill)._

_[ nobody knows what it's like be angry,_

_to feel fury, behind blue eyes ]._

Then as he was making plans

Melinda was at David Bowie where

in a bordelo having sex.


	8. Chapter 8

David Bowie and Melinda got back when

suddenly Sweeney Todd knocked them both

out. When they both woke up, they were both

tied to the barber chair with Sweeney Todd

sharpening his blade sang,

_[ I'm infected with you, pull the plug already._

_Tell before you go, that you infected with me ]._

_( this blade speaks to me, it better than lust._

_Without this blade I'm worthless, I a piece of dust._

_You help me see the meaning of this terrible life._

_Now I see price of a lethal vow)._

_[I'm infected with you, and now left me alone!]._

_He cut out David Bowies heart and cut Melindas_

_throat, with blood he said "REVENGE IS MINE A LAST!"_

_THE END_


End file.
